Dark Secrets of the Past
by NukeRose
Summary: In which Eyan goes to Dave's for dinner as his boyfriend for the first time. In which an argument leads to the unearthing of secrets and memories long left buried. Trigger Warning for mentions of extreme violence and assumed death


**The Truth About The Past**

**{Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Glee or its characters, I merely own the situation that occurs and Eyan. Warning: Brief mentions of Dave's suicide attempt, and mentions of violence and potential death.} **

**Takes place two weeks after the events of "Revenge.", or about half way through the gang's Senior Year. In which Eyan has his first dinner with the Karofsky family as Dave's boyfriend. In which a fight almost starts, and we find out why Eyan and Cody moved to Lima in the first place. **

It was Sunday in Lima, and an argument between boyfriends was well into its tenth minute. Eyan Foreman was digging through his closet looking for clothes to wear.

"I don't know about this Davey." Eyan said.

"C'mon Ey, what could possibly go wrong?" Dave scoffed lightly.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? That's giving fate the green light to plow my ass with a spiked metal dildo!" Eyan screamed, alarmed.

"Santana is rubbing off on you." Dave said surprised.

"I know. She's rubbing off on everybody. Excuse the pun." Eyan said off the cuff.

"Pun excused. My dad loves you though, so you have no reason to be worried." Dave said reassuringly.

"It's not your dad I'm worried about. Bible Mary K on the other hand is a different story." Eyan muttered miserably.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that." Dave admonished.

"I've ALWAYS called her that! I called her that before we even started dating." Eyan shot back, "I'll try not to call her that to her face, but I give no promises. Should I wear my black Armani suit and short billed fedora, or the Gucci outfit Kurt bought me when we went shopping and wide brimmed fedora?"

"I'd go with Armani and wide brim." Dave responded, "It's the most expensive combo. You'll be fine."

Eyan walked out of his walk in closet fully dressed and marched out of the room and down the stairs. Dave scrambled after him.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Dave's house. Eyan slipped his hand into Dave's and they walked up to the door and knocked. Dave's dad, Paul answered the door. Eyan put his hand out for Paul to shake. Paul smiled and hugged him instead.

"It's good to see you again Eyan. Dinner should be done in about an hour and a half, unless Mary has burned down the kitchen again."

"What do you mean 'Again'?" Eyan asked.

"Right after we got married, she tried to bake herself a chocolate fudge cake. She fell asleep on the couch. I came home three hours later to find her trying to beat the fire out with a broomstick." Paul explained, amused at the memory. Eyan snorted loudly, and Dave glared daggers at him. "She said something about barbeque ribs. They're her specialty."

They heard a throat clear and turned to the right slightly, and for the first time in almost a month, Eyan stood face to face with Dave's mother. She made no move to move closer. She looked me up and down, eyeing my Armani suit, long hair and fedora. She frowned before shaking her head.

"What's wrong, _Mrs. K._?" I nearly snarled, "You got something to say? What did I do wrong this time? Breathe? _**Exist? **_Or are you pissed off because I've got nice clothes?"

She frowned even harder, and turned around and stomped off into the other room. Evan snorted in disgust.

"She still hates me, I'm guessing?"

"It's not that she hates you, it's just that she thinks you aren't good enough for Dave." Paul answered diplomatically.

"Well she better get over it. I'm not letting Davey go ANY time soon."

Dave smiled to himself. Any boost to his self esteem was still welcome. He put one arm around him and leaned his head on Eyan's shoulder.

"I hope not."

"Hem-hem."

We all turned to see that Mrs. Karofsky had returned. She was staring at Eyan and Dave with a look of open curiosity instead of disapproval, which Eyan found interesting.

"Dinner is done."

They all walked into the dining room and took their places at the round table. Dave and Eyan sat opposite each other, as did Paul and Mary. They all loaded their plates and began to eat in silence. Mary kept shooting Eyan suspicious looks.

"So, Dave. What's this I hear about you guys going hulk on the manager and chef at Breadsticks?" Paul asked, amusement thick in his voice. Dave's head hit the table, and Eyan snorted.

"Eyan was the one who screamed at them."

"They screwed up our orders. The only one who got what they ordered was Santana."

Mrs. Karofsky rolled her eyes.

"No manners whatsoever." She whispered under her breath. Eyan glared at her furiously. Paul scoffed.

"Oh please Mary. You've done it before too, so don't you act all self righteous." Paul revealed. Mary looked outraged, "We went to Columbus one time for our anniversary and we went to dinner at this little Bistro downtown. She ordered her steak medium rare, and it was absolutely burnt to a crisp when it arrived at the table. She got out of her seat and marched into the kitchen and started beating the chef about the head with her purse."

Eyan snorted and began guffawing very loudly. It took several moments or him to regain his composure.

"OH! That is FABULOUS! I applaud you, Mrs. K. I may not like you very much, but never let it be said that you don't have style." Eyan wheezed.

"You did worse Eyan. You drew your sword on somebody not ten minutes later." Dave retorted. Mary and Paul dropped their forks and stared at them. Eyan face-palmed.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't go there." Eyan growled.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Mary shrieked angrily as she leapt to her feet, "ARE YOU SUCH A HEATHEN YOU ATTACK RANDOM PEOPLE FOR NO REASON?"

Silence followed her exclamation.

"No reason?" Eyan began, his voice deathly calm and even.

"Oh no, here we go." Dave muttered to Paul, "He's gonna be on a roll about this one."

"Should we step in?" Paul whispered.

"No. You wouldn't be able to. Just let him do it." Dave said shaking his head. "She dug her grave, let her lay in it."

"Do you really think I would draw my sword on somebody for no reason?" Eyan continued, "You and I have never gotten along, because of the way I dress, act, the music I listen to, and the people I love. That last one is why I did draw on them."

"Who were they then, that required you to assault them in such a barbaric fashion!?" Mary snarled.

"THEY WERE THE PEOPLE WHO DROVE DAVE TO ATTEMPT SUICIDE, YOU BLOODY BAT!" Eyan shouted, slipping into a Scottish accent. He shook with rage, and turned and knocked his chair over. Mary was shocked into silence.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Those people, those MONSTERS, nearly lost me the person I CARE THE MOST ABOUT IN THIS WORLD! There is one thing you never do, if you have plans to see the sun rise again, and that is to hurt the people I LOVE!"

We paused to draw breath.

"When that letter and poem were delivered to me, they didn't clarify that he had survived. I was under the impression that he had died. My knees gave out and I fell to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs. I thought that these arrogant little bastards had robbed me of somebody who I hold most dear. I vowed then and there that I would respond in kind. I didn't talk to anybody for two months. I wasn't told he was alive until he showed up on my doorstep the first day of senior year to apologize for the incident at Prom. I hugged him so hard he turned blue, and cried so hard that he had to change his shirt."

Dave moved forward and wrapped Eyan in a hug and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"You never told me that." Dave said to him.

"I made a promise to him when we started going out. I swore on my life that if anybody ever hurt him, they would pay dearly. I don't care who it is, if they hurt him, it won't matter where they run, I will chase them to the gates of hell to defend who I love."

Eyan finished and stomped from the room. Dave glared at his mother and ran after him. Mary stood there in shock. Paul turned to her and shook his head.

"NOW do you get it, Mary?" Paul asked her, "Honestly, if Eyan loves Davey that much, why should you have that much of a problem?"

He turned and followed the boys into the living room.

She stood there for ten minutes, and thought about it. All she had ever wanted was for Dave, her baby boy, to be safe. Safe from pain, safe from the hate that the world could throw at somebody. And she realized that Eyan could make him safe.

"I shouldn't have a problem." She said to herself, and walked slowly after them.

Eyan and Dave were sitting on the couch, Eyan leaning his head on Dave's shoulder. They were whispering to each other, but as soon as they noticed her standing there, the whispering ceased and Eyan braced for a fight. Mary could see the love which Dave and Eyan held for each other, and while she didn't understand it, she could recognize it.

"I had no idea you cared so much about him." She whispered. Eyan froze and stared at her with a look that clearly meant 'da fuq?'.

"Mom?" Dave started to ask, but Mary continued.

"I also did not know that they failed to mention he was alive when the delivered you the letter and poem, and I am sorry for that. I will be the first to admit that I am not entirely comfortable with Dave's sexuality or his dating you. But I'm not delusional enough to think he can change, nor that he wants to. You two look at each other the way I look at Paul. As long as he is safe. And if you nearly butchered somebody for the bullying he endured, I can see he will be safe with you. My only regret is that I didn't get a shot at them too."

Dave leapt to his feet and crossed the room to embrace his mother tearfully. Eyan stared at her for a moment before he got up to and approached her.

"I would kill to protect him. I would kill to avenge him if I failed." He winced.

No sooner had Eyan said it than a face flashed before his eyes. A young face. The face of a child, with blond hair, blue eyes, and blood dripping from his forehead. Eyan shook his head and blinked rapidly, trying to rid his mind of the repressed memory, but still it remained. He started to shake as the long repressed memory consumed him.

He heard screams. Awful, anguished screams of terror and pain that he recognized as his own. He heard horrible, agonized screams, jumbled with screams for help that weren't his own. He saw lights flashing in red and blue, he could smell the unmistakable reek of large quantities of blood. He saw the blood, in a pool of which laid a shiny metal baseball bat stained crimson. He heard the unmistakable sound of somebody being beaten to death, while screaming for help that would never come.

A lone, solitary tear fell from his left eye.

Dave noticed that something was wrong and released his mother and approached Eyan slowly.

"Eyan, what's wrong?"

Eyan shuddered and ran his hand through his hair. He was wildly trying to get his heart rate back under control. Dave put his hand on his shoulder and gripped it.

"What's wrong?"

Eyan shook his head again.

"Memories." He said, his voice raspy, "Memories I had hoped I would never see again."

"What memories?" Dave asked him gently. Eyan shook his head, "Maybe telling me will make it go away."

"You sound like my old therapist." Eyan said dryly, "It didn't work then and I doubt it will work now."

"You never know until you try." Paul interjected."It must have been something bad to cause this kind of reaction from you."

"You have no idea." Eyan said quietly, the screams still echoing in his mind, "Nobody but my family and Cody knows this. Not Dave, not Az, not Santana, not Kurt, not anybody."

They all sat down and waited with baited breath for Eyan to continue. Eyan remained standing.

"When my family moved to Lima, it wasn't just to be near my family down here. We were all running from something. From the horrors of the past, horrors I had hoped we left behind in Davison." Eyan said as he moved to sit with Dave on the couch. He sat down and Dave wrapped his left arm around him and leaned his head on Eyan's shoulder.

"What happened?" Paul asked. Eyan exhaled a shaky breath. Slowly, and shakily he told the tale.

"When I turned nine years old, my parents both got better jobs. My mom became a registered nurse at a hospital in Grand Blanc, and my Dad was promoted to manager of a townhouse complex in Grand Blanc. With the extra money this afforded us, my family moved from Flint, to Davison. We went from one of the most dangerous areas of the most dangerous city in Michigan, to one that hadn't seen a murder in fourteen years. It was nice for a while. Until that day happened. It was a Saturday afternoon. It was two and a half months before the end of Eighth grade. It was raining, it was dark and gloomy outside. I was on my way to meet Cody and our other friend, Justin, Downtown. When I got there, Justin was waiting for me outside the pet grooming place I used to take my dog to. We walked to the bakery, which was up the street, on the other side of the road. I used to love that place. Now I can't even eat a glazed donut without remembering that day."

More tears flowed from his eyes, which he hurried to wipe away.

"Anyway, I bought us a couple. He always liked these nasty raspberry filled donuts with maple frosting. The lady who owned the place only made them for when we were going to stop by, as we always did on Saturday. We were sitting outside waiting for Cody, but he called me as we both got impatient. His mom wasn't gonna let him come, because of something stupid, I now know. So, we started walking around the neighborhood, adjacent to downtown. We had only been walking for five minutes before we were accosted by _them._"

"Who's 'them'?" Mary asked.

"Classmates who despised me and Justin. You have to understand that when I moved to Davison from Flint, I brought a bit of a reputation with me. They called me hood rat for the first few years. I was rugged, brash, quick to jump headfirst into a fight, and I dressed like a wannabe gangster. I had met Justin on my first ever day of school in Davison. He was the only kid at Central Elementary School brave enough to approach me and extend an offer of friendship. He was my only friend until Cody joined me in Davison in late fifth grade."

I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a small photo and handed it to Dave.

"That was me and him."

It the only photo of me from the old days that I allowed to live. I was much smaller. I was dressed in a pair of ripped blue jeans that had dirt stains on them. I was wearing a ridiculously tight shirt with graffiti style writing on it, a hooded sweatshirt covering it. My hair was long, its curls gone absolutely wild. I was grinning goofily at the camera, my arm draped across the shoulder of a skinny kid who shared my grin, albeit with a tooth missing. He was shorter than me, he had long wavy blonde hair that curled at the ends, and he had the purest blue eyes. He was wearing a button up collared shirt, jean shorts, and Adidas running shoes.

"Justin and I never kept our orientations a secret, and that offended a few of my classmates. Once I realized my parents could afford it, I had them buy me some better clothes. All black this time. That's were that began. I started listening to my Metal, to try and make myself seen cooler. I did not expect that I would like it, but I did. They ambushed us in the middle of the street. We only made it as far as the front lawn of the house next us, before they were on me. They knocked me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach and head and then they went after Justin, who only made it about ten feet away. I was dazed. I screamed at him to run away and save himself, but he was too loyal for that. He stayed. I passed out."

I breathed in deep, and a sob escaped as I exhaled.

"I came to a few minutes later, and the first thing I hear is his screams, and their taunting laughter. The first thing I felt was an immense pain in my back, then my knee, then my head. I looked around and saw two of them standing guard over me, but they weren't looking at me. That's when I finally remembered my knife. It was an old WWII marine corp. knife that my grandpa gave me for my tenth birthday, and that I had got good at using, and throwing at targets. I kept it in a sheath under my shirt if I was out in public. I rolled over quietly, and I kicked off one of my boots, and scrambled for it. It was steel toed, and kind of heavy."

Everybody sat, hypnotized by the story the Eyan weaved before their eyes. Eyan clutched Dave's hand so hard it was starting to go numb, but Dave didn't complain.

"They didn't even look to see what I was doing. I unsheathed it and stabbed it into the back of one of their legs. He dropped to the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs. I grabbed the boot and slammed it down on his head knocking him out. By then the other guy was coming for me. He got over me and grabbed my shirt and lifted me up and reared his hand back. I jammed my knife into his stomach. He dropped like a marionette with its strings cut. He landed on my left side, and I had to roll him onto his side to get my knife. I hear a dull 'cling' and then a loud yelp interrupt the continuous screams."

Eyan was shaking almost uncontrollably by this point and Dave's eyes were almost as red and puffy as Eyan's were.

"I turned onto my side, to see somebody standing over Justin about ten feet away. Justin just laid there unconscious, and the bastard above him was holding a shiny metal baseball bat, which was dripping with blood, and that motherfucker was _laughing._ I rooted around in the guys pocket to find a phone but he didn't have one. I realized I would have to something myself. I crawled towards Justin. I picked up a rock and threw it at the back of the last guys head. He turned and laughed when he saw me crawling towards them. He slowly started moving toward me spewing insults, typical evil villain monologue. When he got close enough, I flipped the knife around to hold it by the blade. When he was no more than four feet in front of me, I aimed and threw it. It didn't miss."

He paused to draw breath as Mary and Paul both gasped.

"He dropped, my knife sticking out of his fucking head. I grabbed the phone out of his pocket and crawled to Justin. He wasn't moving, he was barely breathing. His right arm and left leg were bent at odd angles, and blood was dripping from his head. I dialed 911, and told them where we were and we needed two ambulances. I collapsed to the ground next to Justin, and lay there until they got there. It only took a minute. The police got there first, since the police station was right around the corner. I stayed conscious long enough to see the paramedics trying to revive him."

Eyan stopped to regain his composure before continuing.

"I woke up in the hospital two weeks later. I had a cracked skull, five cracked ribs, two broken ribs, bruised tailbone, sprained ankle, cracked knee cap, and several lacerations. I asked how Justin was doing, but nobody would tell me. I found out later from Cody that his guardians blamed me for what happened and forbid the doctors from telling me anything. I assume he died. He looked like he had too many injuries. When I got out of the hospital a week later, I completed the last two months of the school year at home. We made plans to move down here once I recovered enough. Cody's family and mine are so close, they came with us. We moved down here and got settled by August, and were settled enough by the time Freshman Year started in September."

"Then, first day at McKinley, I meet Dave, Azimio and Santana. I promised myself then, that they would never suffer the fate Justin did. Even now, though, five years after it happened I carry three constant reminders. My lingering injuries, this picture and my cane. The blade of the knife I used that day was melted down, and was used to fashion some of the blade in this sword. Then a new blade was made for the handle, engraved with Justin's name and as a tribute to his memory. I was numb until a couple of months later on, when all the grieving really happened, but even now there are parts of Justin, that uh, *sniff*, I m-miss v-very m-much."

Dave embraced Eyan fully as Eyan broke down completely.


End file.
